Big Time Fireworks
by luvbrowneyes
Summary: Why not have some Kames fluff on the 4th of July? James and the gang want to go watch a fireworks show by the river. You know Kendall cant stay away from James for too long. Slash James/Kendall


I just thought, why not have some Kames fluff on the fourth of July? Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.

* * *

><p>"JAMES! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! I don't wanna miss the fireworks!"<p>

"Alright, alright Carlos! Just give me five more minutes," I shouted while finishing up combing my hair. I love my lucky comb so much that if I lost it, I would most likely cry. And James Diamond does not cry. My feisty Latino roommate stood beside me jumping up and down like we would die if we didn't get out of our room in the next sixty seconds. Carlos always tells me that I take forever getting ready. Well there is sort of a reason why I do. Kendall Knight.

I told Carlos to come on and together we left our room. We searched the house to find that everyone was in the kitchen. We found Katie pouting next to Logan while he was texting, most likely Camille. Then I came to see Kendall arguing with his mom.

"Mom, seriously give me the keys. I'll make sure everyone will still be alive by the time we get back." He is so adorable fighting with his mom.

"Alright sweetie, just make sure you guys leave right after the fireworks are over," Kendall nodded and kissed Mama Knight on the cheek. He grabbed the keys and walked over to us giving me a smirk. He must have seen me watching their little fight. Then he broke our gaze and looked at his sister.

"C'mon baby sister, it won't kill you for not seeing the fireworks for one year," the blond told Katie, patting her on the head. "Unlike, Carlos…" Logan muttered under his breath. Kendall and I chuckled while Carlos stood there looking confused. Sometimes he is just a hopeless case, but I'm also glad to have him as a roommate.

"But I heard that the fireworks show at the river is amazing!" Katie whined, trying to give Kendall her puppy dog eyes. "Maybe next year, Katie. You might be able to see them from the window. What time do they start anyways?" Kendall said turning to look at Logan."

"Around 9:45ish."

"What did Katie do this time?" I asked Logan while sitting down at the table.

"She was playing poker again on the laptop"

"And what's wrong with that?"

"She was using Mama Knight's credit card to gamble with."

The doorbell rang and Carlos sprinted using his short legs to his advantage and opened the door. "YES! Everyone's here! Now we can leave!" he shouted already running towards the elevator.

"Okay then. I guess everyone follow Carlos to the Big Time Rush mobile." We all went to the elevator and followed Carlos towards the car. We supplied a car for the guys and the Jennifer's supplied a car for the girls. In our car was the four of us, Guitar Dude, and Tyler. In the girls car was the Jennifer's, Jo, Camille, and Stephanie. In the car, I got stuck next to Carlos while Kendall was driving. I was sitting and looking out the window, when I got tapped on the shoulder.

"James, why so down in the dumps? Aren't you excited to see some fireworks!" Carlos asked looking at me.

"Nothing's wrong," I responded turning back to look at the window.

"Dude, just ask him out already! I know he'll say yes!" he whispered, getting my full attention.

"No, Carlos. I already told you this. I don't want to ruin our friendship or the band!" I whispered back. I don't know how many times I've had this conversation with him. But then again, Carlos was the hopeless case.

"Nah, you're just scared to ask him!" True.

"Carlos, I don't want to have this conversation right now. I want to actually enjoy the night and not sulk over my nonexistent love life," I finished and turning back towards the window. I really need to get over him and start over. I actually was on my way to getting over the gorgeous blond but then he did something that sprung me back. He broke up with Jo. I'm still trying to make sense to why he did it in the first place. He just came back one day and said that they were over. He said that the spark wasn't there anymore. But they're still friends, which I don't get at all.

I mean, Carlos was right that I was scared about asking him, but I just couldn't go through all the heartbreak if it wouldn't work. I was so into my thoughts that I didn't realize that the car stopped. The door swung open and I literally almost fell out my seat, thanks to the seatbelt, from leaning against the door. And there was Kendall, standing there completely gorgeous.

"Whoa there! What happened?" the blond asked helping me up. I swear I could stare in those green eyes all day.

"Sorry! Just thinkin'…" I blushed shutting the door. "There's no need to be sorry. C'mon lets go get our chairs from the trunk and go find a spot on the grass," Shit.

I completely forgot to put my chair in the trunk. Mama Knight told everyone to put their chair in the trunk yesterday so we would be prepared for tonight. But of course I forgot to do it cause' Kendall wanted us to go hang out by the pool. And who could turn that boy down? Definitely not me. "Umm… Kendall I just realized that I kinda forgot my chair back at the apartment..." Wow he must think I'm so stupid! My stupid lucky comb failed me.

"I'm sorry James, you can sit in mine if you want."

"No Kendall, I think I can handle sitting on the grass for a fireworks show. Let's get going before Carlos has a heart attack." I said, picking up my pace so he doesn't see me blushing like a huge tomato. Kendall chuckled and nodded. I think he kind of had to run to keep up at how fast I was walking. We finally caught up to the gang and sat up our stuff. When everything was settled, all of us were listening to how Carlos was so excited to see them. Around ten minutes later, the music died down and the fireworks started to go off. I started to sit down on the ground by Logan, then I heard Kendall call my name.

"James! Come here!" I got up and walked toward him, carefully trying not to get into Carlos' view. I stood in front of Kendall and he grabbed my hand and pulled me down. I was all of a sudden sitting on the grass behind Kendall between his legs. I looked up at him confused, but he just gave me his million dollar smile and looked up to watch the fireworks. I followed his actions but then I felt hands running through my hair.

_This cannot be happening! _I couldn't describe the feeling. I felt so comfortable with him running his fingers through my hair; I almost had to stop myself from sighing in content. And I let no one touch my hair. NO ONE. I looked over to see if anyone was watching, and I saw a smiling Carlos and Logan was giving us a thumbs up. I heard Kendall chuckling but I didn't want to look at him and have him stop doing what he was doing.

Once the fireworks were done, Kendall stood up and took my hand to pull me up also. Kendall grabbed his chair and intertwined our fingers and guided us towards the car. Once he was done putting his stuff in the trunk, he turned towards me. He then wove his fingers in my hair again and pulled my lips to his. I couldn't believe it! I was kissing Kendall Knight! I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his waist pulling him closer. I traced his bottom lip with my tongue, asking for entrance, which he gladly accepted. I pulled away to breathe he gave me a peck and still held me close. We must have been kissing for a while because I heard a whistle behind me and finding out it was Logan. Kendall chuckled and whispered in my ear.

"I'm so glad that you forgot your chair."

And for once, I was ecstatic that my lucky comb didn't do its job.

_Fin._


End file.
